Impulse
by UndisciplinedWriter
Summary: A series of lemon one-shots between the hot tempered werewolf; Paul Lahote and his new wife Cheyenne Small. It's not only Paul that's hot in here...


**Impulse**

**Created by: UndisciplinedWriter**

**Date: January 8, 2015**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: What happens when you marry a hot-tempered, sexy and impulsive werewolf with a shy, innocent and attractive human girl? An interesting marriage for the two of them.<strong>

**Cheyenne Small grew up in La Push and has lived there for a good five years of her life, until her uncle and aunt forced her to move to New York with them after the unexpected death of her mother. Since then Cheyenne has longed for the chance to return and when she finally does, Cheyenne reunites with all of her old friends from La Push and runs into Paul Lahote to which he imprints on her.**

**After being together for months, Paul finally decides to settle down with his imprint and marries Cheyenne, but Paul has an impulsive side. A side that constantly lusts for his imprint and after finally making it official, Paul lets his impulses dominate. **

**A series of one-shot lemons between Paul Lahote and his new wife Cheyenne.**

**Just a quick heads-up, Paul is older than Cheyenne by a good 8 years, so she's 18 while he's 26. I always like to do romances that have age gaps so don't judge.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT CHEYENNE.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – <strong>Wedding Night.<strong>

It still surprises me of how fast Alice was able to put this wedding together for us. The decorations, the food, the guests, the band; everything was present and accounted for. I have a hard time rearranging my room properly before I take a break and never do it again, but that wasn't Alice Cullen. She was efficient and made sure everything was how I imagined it…..well almost. I wanted a simple wedding, something that didn't involve extravagance and something that was planned out carefully, but then again, Alice was a vampire. Speed and perfection were natural for her kind.

It wasn't too much of shock when I learned the existence of vampires and werewolves, I had always sensed a feeling of something of the supernatural among the Cullens and even among the La Push boys. Since I was a Quileute, I already knew of the legends of the cold-ones and shape-shifting men of our tribe so when Paul told me; I didn't freak out.

I actually ended up jumping on him in excitement and knowing that I was his imprint really made me cry. To be an imprint means that I was his forever until the end of time as he was mine and I loved knowing that. I loved knowing that my now husband was going to be with me forever and we would be happy with each other. Though Paul's temper was always there, it never bothered me. I knew he'd never hit me or hurt me for that matter. My wolf was a sweetheart with me.

Looking at all of the guests that were here, I realized that there was an assortment of humans, vampires and werewolves at my wedding. My maternal family were here from New York and Florida which really did behoove me for I hadn't seen most of my cousins, aunts and uncles in such a long time. I knew my paternal family wouldn't attend because of my father – an ongoing alcoholic and drug dealer who raped my mother and took off like he was never there. My paternal family probably didn't even know that I actually existed, but this wasn't the time to think about the negative. I was the one who got married and was happier than I ever dreamed I would be.

Laughter erupted from my left side between Rosalie, Emmett, my Aunt Josette and Uncle Ross which made me smile. All of the Cullens were here, including my dear friend Bella whom was the first vampire I actually met here in La Push. She actually saved me when a mountain lion emerged and almost had me when she swooped out of nowhere and pinned it to the ground, killed it and then ran off.

When I met her again, I thanked her for saving my life and instantly we became good friends which led her towards introducing me to her family. I thought back to my first encounter with the Cullens and reminisced about meeting them all: Jasper, the empathic vampire and Civil War veteran who happened to be charming and charismatic, actually became my best friend because of our bonded love for history and for the Southern cuisine he used to enjoy.

Carlisle was my favorite. Such a sweet and kind man who literally became a father figure to me more than my uncle and that's saying a lot because I adore my Uncle Ross. Edward, Bella's husband, was such a drama queen at times, but he was just as charming and sweet with a love of piano like me. Rosalie was a true beauty queen and Alice was hyper-active for such a tiny person. Emmett was cool, kind of like the big annoying brother kind of guy and then there was Esme, Carlisle's wife. Beautiful and motherly as one could be. Little Renesmee was another one of my favorites, like a little sister I never had. All of the Cullens were amazing and such gentle and caring people. My La Push boys were something else, but I loved them too.

"Cheyenne," Bella said coming towards me. Right behind her followed her beautiful daughter Renesmee who looked absolutely stunning in her little flower girl dress. "Come take a picture with your new husband." She added with a wink. Even now was I flushing about that word?

Husband….

Paul was my husband…..

Gosh that sounded really foreign to me. At age 18 was I now married and had barely even fully adjusted to my college life and already I was tying the knot between me and Paul, but do I regret it? Hell no.

Paul was everything to me. My whole being and life surrounded around him and even though I knew that there were still little things that we didn't know about each other; that was the beauty of being married now. We would learn over time and build memories with each other and to me that was beautiful.

Bella pulled me out of my very comfortable seat at the table and led me through the crowds of people congratulating and wishing me a happy marriage towards the tall, dark and sexy man I married today.

His face became full of vibrancy and relief at seeing my presence and I felt all bashful all over again. His outstretched arm wove itself around my waist as he pulled me against his warm body and let his lips descend upon my forehead, eliciting a bunch of 'awwws' from the crowds. I blushed again.

"I was beginning to think that you left, Angel." He murmured soothingly into my ear.

I smiled shyly and placed my hand against his clothed chest. Paul looked absolutely amazing in his suit, but I could tell that this look wasn't going to last long from the way he kept shrugging his shoulders back or when he started fidgeting with his collar. Like the rest of the La Push boys, they preferred to go topless since it was more convenient and comfortable for their skins.

"Leaving you?" I asked and smiled for an oncoming photograph. "Never."

Paul smiled and squeezed my waist tighter. A sudden jolt of – what felt like electricity, ran through my body and caused sensations everywhere. From the roots of my hair to the tips of my fingers did I feel waves of chills and shivers, not from cold temperature, but from something else. It was foreign to me and my body for I had never in my life felt so….excited.

After the last picture, Paul thanked everyone for attending our wedding and bid them goodnight and safe travels back to their homes, hotels or wherever they came from while leading me towards his truck. That was one of the things I loved about these boys; they knew how to be constructive with tools so I really didn't have to worry about hiring a repairman for Paul's – I mean,…..our house.

"Have a safe trip home!" Alice said coming towards us with Jasper. Smiling, I embraced my friend and Jasper gave a friendly pat on the shoulder to Paul. From what I was told, Paul wasn't too fond of the Cullens but over the years, he accepted them as not only allies but even as close to as being friends.

"Your bags are packed with everything you need." I really didn't understand Alice's words at first, but I really didn't have time to contemplate them as I was whisked into Jasper's arms for a hug. Paul frowned which made Jasper chuckle at his dismay.

"Congratulations and I wish you the best in your marriage, darlin'." Jasper said with sincerity in his voice mixed with his Southern accent.

"Thank you, sugar." I replied with a quick kiss to his cheek right when he let me down. I loved my best friend so much. Paul pulled me along to the truck and now the anxiety began to kick in. This was it. We were leaving now to our house. Our future together. Everything about this moment right now felt scary but intriguing as it was an adventure in more ways than one would realize or care to admit.

With a final wave to our guests, Paul drove off down the road towards home and my heart felt like it was going to stop very soon. My new life was beginning before my very eyes and now everything was starting feel heavy, questions running wildly through my mind.

Would I be a good wife? Could I handle it? Can I go through college with a husband? Would we have kids? Would we always remain in La Push? What about-

"Hey," Paul said, his voice interrupting my cluttered thoughts thankfully. "You alright?"

It was then that I realized how heavy I was breathing and fast they were coming in. I must've startled him with my erratic breathing.

"I'm fine," I said with a reassuring smile. "Just thinking."

"Must've been really something to get your heart rate to spike like that." He added. I didn't respond, but there was no need to. Paul and I really didn't have to speak words a lot between us, we could tell each other's emotions just by being next to each other. Maybe it was part of being an imprint that gave us the ability, but whatever the reason one thing I was sure of.

As Paul held my hand and interlaced our fingers, I knew that I felt complete. My soul was completed and that felt amazingly good.

* * *

><p>Finally arriving at the house, Paul made sure to place all of my things inside the house while making me wait patiently in the car for his return. <em>Thump, thump, thump, thump. <em>My heart rate was so erratic right , I was sweating so wildly it felt like Niagara Falls!

This was Paul. This was Paul, my husband. And that's what the problem was. Paul wasn't just a werewolf. He was hot-tempered, impulsive, sometimes irrational and most of the time dominant, but despite those characteristics; Paul was a gentleman, caring, supportive and loving. And yet his mere presence caused my whole system and mindset to become mush. Heaven, help me.

He comes back to the truck with a grin and unlocks my door and stands to the side, gesturing the pathway inside before me. "After you."

I roll my eyes playfully and step out, already beginning to walk down the pathway to the house when I'm scooped up quickly into his very strong arms.

I squealed with surprise. "Paul! What're you doing?"

"I can't be traditional?" Traditional? Oh…..the carrying the bride over the threshold thingy. Honestly, I never suspected Paul as the traditional type. Hell, when I first met him he didn't even strike me as the romantic type. He looked more like one of those fuck-then-duck type of guys. I smiled at his corniness.

Once he put me down, Paul closed the door and was already unloosening his tie while I slowly examined the house. I had been here before multiple times, but it looked like Paul had really cleaned up and moved some items around too. It wasn't that much of a difference in here, but enough to make you do a real double take.

"You cleaned?" I asked him. I heard him chuckle from behind and felt the presence of his hands on my waist. "Actually Emily and Kim did most of the work here including the kitchen. I took care of the bedroom and bathroom."

I nodded and lightly touched the furniture, trying to distract myself from the delicious scent of cinnamon and musk that emanated from behind me. The sensations within me vibrated throughout my body and created a wave of tingles that shook my body. Oh God, everything was throbbing so hard and to think it was caused by him just touching me simply.

My legs quivered a little and I felt something beginning to seep onto my panties. What the hell?

Paul's hands squeezed tighter on my waist which caused my shoulders to fold back and my spine to shiver. His five o'clock shadow scratched against my partially bare shoulder and the throbbing expanded from my womanly area to the roots of my scalp. Oh God.

"You smell good," He murmured against my skin. I hope to God that he **NEVER** shaves this facial hair. Just feeling it on my shoulder was creating strong feelings and increasing the throbbing I felt between my legs. My lips parted as I let out a shaky breath while he let in a sharp intake of air through his nostrils. "You smell so fucking good." He growled.

My eyelids fell gracefully over my eyes just as Paul's hands descended down the sides of my waist, over the curves of my hips and onto the covered flesh of my thighs. I gasp.

"I can smell your arousal, Cheyenne." He whispered. _Holy Hell!_

I had to hold onto something. I just had to before I fall over, but then it actually clicked to me about that word he just said.

"M-My what?" I stammered.

"Your arousal. You know what that means?" He said rubbing small circles onto my hipbones with his thumbs. _Dammit! Those fingers of his….!_

"N-N-No," Lord knows that I was this close to fainting into his arms if he kept touching me like this.

His lips are on my earlobe and move quietly but sensually down to my neck where he brushes them against the nape of my neck. The hair on my neck stands up and I twitch under his touch. It feels electric, like voltages of power running through me like a fast current. Oh dear.

Something wet touches my neck suddenly and I know in an instant that it's Paul tongue touching me. I groan and move my hand to grab hold of a nearby chair. "Your arousal…..is how much your body wants me." He says.

Even as he says this, he still continues his ministrations on my hips and I'm practically biting the skin off of my lower lip in an attempt to control myself and the sound that is vibrating in the back of my throat.

My body starts to heat up and I feel a fire build at my feet and move up my legs to my torso. It burned me, consumed me with its flames and I now find myself trembling. This heat is powerful and remorseful as it flows through my veins, burning off the rest of my senses and whatever I was thinking about before this.

"Cheyenne," Paul whispers, but it comes out much deeper than both of us probably anticipated. "I want to make love to you."

_Oh jeez! _

I'm listening as clear as I possibly can to his words but his actions on me are twisting my mindset left to right repeatedly, but once he lets his hand grope my butt, my self-control deteriorates drastically. I'm so done for right now.

"Paul…," I moaned. The instant I did that, I heard the growl echo behind me lightly throughout the room. The sound makes my womanly center reverberate profusely and I'm on the edge of collapsing right onto the floor.

Paul doesn't hesitate to grab me up into his arms and quickly heads for the staircase. My legs wrap around his waist firmly as I cling to his neck for dear-life. It was like Paul was my life-line and I was severely close to losing my mind and sanity very soon. As he walks up the stairs with me, his fingers are already at the fabric on the back of my dress, but he doesn't even try to pull it off slowly. He literally tears the sheer fabric of my dress with a _rip! _and continues to claw open the back of my dress while I'm still trying to process whether or not I'll make it to the end of whatever is to come.

He walks into the room with me and pushes the door close with his foot before gently sitting on the bed with me straddling his waist. Fire exploded within my center and made me gasp wildly as I frantically searched to find his mouth and connect it with mine. Once our mouths are joined together, my lips part and allow him to seek passage into my mouth with his hot tongue. I am in a daze and my limbs feel loose and numb as they hang loosely around his neck, like ragdolls. However, unlike my arms that are literally hanging around his neck right now, Paul's hands inch their way up my bared back.

Good Lord! It felt so sensual that I almost lost myself there, hell I can't actually remember what today is, when my birthday is or what I had for breakfast this morning.

"Cheye?" He said. I was actually surprised I heard that from all I was feeling right at the moment. "I'm sorry for ruining your dress, but it has to come off, baby." No more than a second later am I now standing before my husband, lips parted, pants slow and heavy and wondering what the hell was going to happen now. Paul looks mischievously at me and pulls me closer to him where I'm placed in between his open legs and level with his face. I go to take his face into my hands, but he catches them and shakes his head with that awful smirk.

"No touching, baby." He smirks and kisses my hands, putting them down to my sides. I'm rendered immobile by him and am forced to keep my patience intact but he and I both knew this would be a real challenge.

He's touching me now. Groping my small breasts with his large, warm hands through the dress. Oh my!

My lips are parting again as more intakes of breath become frequent while those damn vibrations are pounding against my core. I had never felt so much pleasure and heat from this, then again I have never been touched like this before in my life so both were foreign to me on so many levels. Paul was a damn expert!

"Oh God…," I moan breathlessly. I can hear Paul's chuckle under my closed eyes and feel the sleeves of my dress being pulled off of my shoulder and down my arms slowly. Involuntarily, my cheeks flush with heat from not only the pleasure but also from the knowing fact that Paul was going to see my panties and bra in the next second. I reach out to stop him but he pushes my hands back and traps them firmly against my sides as the dress finally flows off my body.

"Such a beautiful body," He murmurs sexily. Hands are now roaming every part of clothed and un-clothed inch of skin there was all the while increasing my need to touch him even more urgently.

"Ahh….," I moan when Paul touches my butt and massages it painstakingly slow. He's going to kill me soon!

"Do you want me to touch you more, baby?" He asks seductively. How can I respond comprehensively when I feel his fingers dip into the back of my panties, touching my butt slowly?!

When I nod, Paul chuckles and dips them lower inside to where I now feel them touching _that _place. I couldn't believe it.

He was touching me _there_!

I jumped at the sudden action and whimpered pleadingly to him. "Oh Paul, please….,"

I was begging? Was I actually begging to him?! It's not that I was prideful about it, it's just that I've never had to do that before and the fact that Paul could get me to beg just by touching me in that place was astounding.

Paul didn't respond but just grinned wickedly and touched the wet flesh there again, moving his fingers around in a circle. Oh God, that felt good! I flush with embarrassment at the thought.

"So wet for me," He growled. _Rip!_ The sound is clear to my ears as is the sound of my startled and aroused gasp that leaves my mouth when my panties are ripped off with such swiftness.

Paul's movements are quick as I now find myself pinned underneath his large body. He takes off my heels and throws them to the side of the room with his tie and suit jacket following in pursuit, but his shirt and pants remain. I groan.

"T-Too many clothes on, P-Paul." I stutter to which he laughs lightly at.

"I know, sweetheart," He says and nuzzles my neck gingerly. "Why don't you help me?"

Helping him strip his clothes off? The thought of it was so erotic, I actually groaned at the thought. My core pulsed with my arousal and heavy need to end this agonizing torture of fulfillment. I needed to be sated so bad, that I was on the verge of crying because of how much I wanted Paul.

Paul takes my hands and kisses them lightly and then placed them on his chest, allowing me the courtesy of unbuttoning his shirt. Though I was pretty clumsy about this task, I managed to unhook five buttons, a task so easily done with shaky hands. Paul did the rest while my hands glided over his smooth tanned chest. God, he was beautiful.

Everything about him was beautiful and intoxicating that it wasn't a wonder of why he had a fan-base of La Push girls all around. Then again, before me Paul was used to be what Jared called; a man-hoe. It was amazing to know that I helped change him from his old ways.

_No, that's part of the imprint….at least I think so…_, I thought.

Whatever the reason for his change was, everyone knew that Paul was mine.

With the shirt now gone, all that he was left in was his pants while I was still in my bra. At least now it was a level playing field.

Paul's hand then grasped my right breast, kneading it softly while he paid attention to my stomach going down further and further to the Promised Land.

My breathy gasps seemed to be turning him on for he kept growling every single time I gasped at something he did or touched and then he would repeat it in two-fold. I knew by now that I was soaking wet down _there _but I couldn't even think to be embarrassed about it or about Paul seeing it.

"Oh Cheye," He groaned and pressed his nose against the skin above my clitoris. Oh my God!

"You smell so good, baby. I need to taste you." He said huskily and that was exactly what he did. Once I felt his tongue delve into my core, a surprised and pleased cry exited my mouth, my hips jolting upwards in response and my hands gripping the sheets as if my life truly depended on it.

Small yet intimate circles he traced onto the wet skin of my entrance and more than ever did I feel a rush of heat and pleasure flow through there all the way up to my cheeks. So intimate and so good did it feel, a torturous action that had me squirming and quivering under his control.

"P-Paul…," I whimpered while his hot tongue glided back and forth over my entrance causing my body to jerk against the foreign touch in excitement.

"Oh God, Cheye. You taste so fucking good right here, baby." He groaned against my throbbing flesh and flicked his tongue against my clitoris slowly and repeatedly. I was seeing stars by now and definitely not in control of my body's actions. Paul actually had to wrap his arms around my thighs to hold me down from thrashing wildly against his mouth which in return caused me to cry out.

Something was building. Building high and coming in a fast pace that I was so close to falling off the edge. What was this feeling? So suddenly I had this urgent need for Paul to go faster and for me to scream his name as loud as I could possibly try to do so? Was this that moment that I've heard of so many times before from Kim and Emily?

Was I…..close?

My hips moved urgently on their own accord and pushed rather violently against Paul who grinned devilishly and proceeded faster with his movements and actions.

_Holy Hell!_

I was so close to exploding with all of my energy I had in my body but Paul actually had the goddamn nerve to stop and leave me feeling unsatisfied. What the hell?!

I whined for his return, but he only shook his head and moved up my body to where my face was and kissed my forehead.

Paul's fingers glided across my shoulder initiating trembles that rocketed throughout my body and enhanced my sensitivity to his touch.

"W-Why did y-you….s-stop?" I panted. His hand made its way up my arm to my cheek it held it with care. His face was full of complete and utter love. "Because I want you to come when I'm inside of you." I groaned again. God, those words were such a turn-on for me that I pulsed more for him.

My hips suddenly pushed themselves against his urgently which caused his own to react and push mine down. The friction between our lower regions felt good, but it wasn't skin-on-skin like I wanted.

"In a hurry I see," He teased me again, but I was done waiting. I needed him as if I was a damn drug addict! The tears were already in my eyes, ready to come down any second of this moment and I really didn't give a damn. I wanted my wolf.

Paul took notice of my tear-filled eyes and automatically became concerned for me as he searched my eyes for an answer. "Cheyenne, what's wrong? Is this too much for you, honey?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes tight. "No Paul, i-it's…I-I…..I'm….," Words weren't making sense to either of us right now with my jumbled and fragmented sentences. My wolf looked so concerned and confused as to what I was trying to say that I literally cried before him.

"I want you, Paul. I need you so badly that it hurts. Just…..,"

"What, Cheye?" He cooed. "What?"

"Kiss me?" I asked in a small voice. My wolf smiled softly and nodded, fulfilling ½ of my desire and kissed my lips in earnest. At the same time, my tears fell down my cheeks while my arms entwined themselves around his neck, holding the back of his head and pushing it down more so that he could kiss me harder.

Our tongues mingled together and created a sensual and erotic dance within Paul's mouth while our lower regions tried to relieve the pressure of needed satiation by grinding themselves against one another. We groaned in unison but felt completely enwrapped by our emotions and desires that we continued this movement of our hips slowly, but it wasn't enough. My core was dripping wet by now and I felt Paul's erect member as clear as day against me.

His hand was moving quickly up my back, trying to find the hook that would release another section of skin to him and would expose me completely. I was so hot right now and feeling so shy that not only did I feel heat in my cheeks but it swirled throughout my body and a faint tinge of pink could be seen under my tanned skin. Heaven, help me now.

Now he was at the clasp of my bra and mv by heart was pounding against my chest. 1, 2, 3 and then he snapped open the clasp so expertly it caught me off guard. The straps fell loosely off my arms as I quickly sat up to cover myself. Dammit!

Instinctively, I didn't move my arms and looked away from Paul knowing good and well that I would melt in a minute if I looked at him and his bewitching eyes.

"Cheye?" He said. I shivered at his voice. Damn his sexiness!

He placed his finger under my chin, lifting it up so that we were eye level with each other.

"Don't ever cover yourself in front of me, Cheye. I'm your husband and I want to see your beauty, all the time." He stated calmly and then closed his eyes. For a moment, I thought he was frustrated with me about this but when he moved off the bed and began to unbutton his pants, I grew so shy I looked away when he exposed himself to me in clear view.

"Cheye, you can look. It's okay." He said calmly. Deciding to sneak a peek, I cracked my eyes open and they almost fell out of their sockets when I saw the size of Paul. The only time I had ever seen a penis was in anatomy class but seeing it in real life before and how…..engorged Paul was, shocked me and kinda scared the hell out of me a little.

"You're…big?" Why the hell did it come out like a question? Paul chuckled and leaned onto the bed, letting his fingers graze my chin and lower lip.

"It's part of the wolf gene." He replied with a sweet smile, which really did calm my anxiety. "Will you show me now?" He asked. Although I was still hesitant about that, I knew Paul was right. He had a right to see my full body and he was kind enough and brave enough to let me see that part of him without being scared, so I felt it was only fair to return the favor. With some small courage I managed to gather, I let my arms fall, revealing my small, simple breasts to him. Immediately, I felt his hands touch them, grasp them within his large hands and mold them softly. I gasped with surprise.

"Paul!...," I gasped with a shiver once I felt him push me down carefully onto the bed and fit his scorching hot naked body between my legs. His hands continued to knead and apply pressure to them, sending waves of euphoria down my spine and up into that part of my brain that registered this as Heaven on Earth.

Paul's lips surrendered themselves to the coziness of my neck and began their magical work on me again briefly. The man worked extremely fast, working his way down my neck to my collarbone towards the valley of my breasts and then eyed them hungrily. With a lick of his hungry lips, Paul took one nipple into his mouth, swirling it around with his experienced tongue continuously and playing with it nonstop until I felt…well…..high as hell I guess.

"Oh Paul….," I moaned softly. After he finished with one, his tongue glided across my extremely hot skin to the next, repeating the action over and over again with no end. My breathing was coming in too fast to the point where it was no longer pants, but hyperventilation and Paul could hear it along with my too fast heartbeat. He pulled away from his actions and then cupped my face again, looking calmly and warmly into the depths of my eyes.

"Breathe, Cheye. Just breathe, honey." He said soothingly. With his voice as thick and sweet as honey like that, I was able to lower my breathing significantly and relax.

With a nod, Paul grinned and kissed me again, slowly and lovingly as his large hands moved down the curves of my hips, past my waist and onto my thighs where he grabbed both sides and hooked them onto his hips. I was a little confused as to why he did this and Paul could read that on my face.

"Trust me, Cheye. You need to hold onto me." Was all he said before he went to the crook of my neck and placed soft yet hungry kisses there that made me throb down there so much more. Oh For the Love of God! I needed him now!

Just as I thought of that, Paul murmured 'I love you, Cheye' into my neck at the same time I felt him beginning to enter me slowly. It really didn't hurt actually, which made me wonder a little why girls always say that a girl's first time is so painful. I mean, I'll be honest, it wasn't something I'd want to feel every day, it just felt…..full, I guess. Odd was a better word to use because it was. I had never in my life used a tampon before so the stretching of my genitalia wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't terrible or really painful.

Just…odd.

"You okay, Cheye?" He asked me with a grunt. I looked to my side, seeing Paul's eyebrows knitted together tightly and I could automatically tell that he was really restraining himself from pounding into me. He was trying to be gentle for me and the thought of that was so loving and considerate that my tears returned. It may seem corny to get all emotional over that, but I didn't give a care in the world. This was my husband and he was making sure to take care of my and make my first time something memorable with him.

How beautiful was that?

However, when Paul's member touched my hymen and then broke through, that wasn't fun at all to be honest. It wasn't excruciatingly painful, but it wasn't a nice feeling either.

I hissed in response and dug my nails into Paul's back which really didn't affect him since my nails were dull and Paul was half wolf, so my nails were like a pinch to him. I didn't realize that my tears fell over again and I got extremely nervous because if Paul saw them, he may stop this and Lord knows I would really cry if he did.

He raised his head to look at me and I saw his face become one full of regret.

"I'm so sorry, Cheye. I didn't mean to hurt you." He apologized. Once I started to feel his member retreating, I panicked.

"Paul, please don't stop. I-I'm okay, it's just…..I-I wasn't expecting it and…I…..just….I'm a mess right now and I love you so much so please….just don't stop this, please Paul. I want this so badly…..I just…please…," My sentences were jumbled and rambled at fast pace and by now I was full out crying because I didn't want him to leave. All of the pleasure I felt and the thought of us stopping this right now combined together was almost apocalyptic to me.

Just when I thought it was over, Paul leaned his forehead against mine, his breathing slightly heavy and controlled. "Relax, baby. Relax." He cooed into my ear. I didn't know if that signified a 'yes' for continuation or a 'no', but when I felt the sudden thrust of hips into mine, I got my answer.

Paul didn't move slowly but he also didn't move too fast for me, it was just right. Enough to make the hair on my head stand up straight. _Oh jeez!_

"Oh Paul…," I moaned into his ear. The thrusts of his hips was so deliciously frequent and rhythmic against mine that I felt myself convulse and pulsate harder and faster to increase his swiftness. Every single part of my being, from head to toes and everything I was feeling right now was something hard to explain to anyone. Maybe it was different for every girl who has her first time about what they felt, but for me it was euphoric.

I was thoroughly glad that Paul had told me to hold onto him with my legs because this position right now was so perfect and pleasurable for my whole body to intake.

"Oh God, Cheye," Paul groaned and began to pick up his thrusts faster and harder into me. I quivered beneath him, trapped under his force, but that didn't last long at all. Paul moved us fast, sliding out of me quick and flipping our positions where I was now seated on his stomach. I was still in a daze as he did this.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked trying to clear the fog in my brain and process everything fully. Paul smirked and rubbed my ribcage, earning a shiver from me.

"Trying a new angle," He said and lifted my hips up, aligning them with his still engorged member and sliding me slowly down onto it. I gasped and bit my lower lip tightly. How something so big could fit inside of me was beyond my knowledge, but it fit perfectly and felt so damn good.

I had no clue as to what Paul was going to do at this point. "Just find your rhythm, Cheye." He murmured softly and held my hips, guiding them up and down his member at the same pace he used before. Good God!

"Ahh…," I moaned and leaned my head back a little closing my eyes and just letting myself feel every single sensation running through me. Something shifted behind me and I suddenly felt Paul's knees raise up which allowed me to have something to hold onto and lean back against while I rode my way straight to euphoria again.

The movement of my hips were in rhythm with each shot of pleasure that coursed in the pit of my stomach and Paul was right. I found that rhythm that suited me excellently and sent delicious waves of excitement and euphoria straight _there. _

_Holy Hell, this was amazing!_

I needed more. I wanted more. I wanted so desperately to be greedy tonight and I was craving it badly. Paul kept his hands on my hips, but I was now moving myself without his help, having found my rhythm effectively and bringing us both closer to _that _moment.

"Fuck, that feels so good," Paul groans as I sped up my movements and I had to admit, it did feel really good.

"Oh God….," I moaned and moved my hips faster and pushed harder on Paul's. His growl made me jump but become excited about his reactions about me now taking control. It just turned me on more and, if possible, made me more wet.

His knees were my support right now and making sure I wasn't going to fall over during this. Between everything I was having to feel double-time right now, my wolf just had to make things worse for me and bring me two steps closer to screaming out loud till the cows came home.

I didn't notice where the sudden jolt of ecstasy came from at first until I happened to glance a look down at our joined bodies and saw Paul rubbing my clitoris in rhythm with my movements on him.

Oh, I was so close now.

"Oh Paul, please….," I whimpered and pleaded.

"What do you want?" He all but growled. I trembled with powerful shivers rocketing through my inner muscles around his length.

"Y-You…..p-please," My muscles were clenching tightly, feeling that huge tsunami in me coming in fast.

His thumb rubbed faster and added more pressed onto my clitoris. I cried out in ecstasy. My face was too hot and my muscles burned for release.

Small whimpers were elicited through me. They were close. Paul's thumb rubbed faster now. "Oh God…," The waves were there, flowing, pulsing and burning the pit of my stomach, almost to its peak.

"Come for me, baby." He groaned. "Come for me, Cheye."

1, 2, 3,…..and my world exploded. Down _there, _everything felt numb. My legs, the muscles in me and then my whole body followed in pursuit, everything becoming limp. Exhaustion was what overwhelmed me now. With a sigh, I leaned forward onto Paul and he caught me, held me tight in his arms and caressed my back. God, I was tired.

"Oh Cheye," He said into my hair and kissed it. I wondered…was this what Heaven felt like?

My breathing slowed finally and with carefulness, Paul lifted my hips up again and slowly pulled out. I felt tired, breath-taken, but most of all….satiated.

He moved on onto our sides, slipping our bodies under the duvet and keeping each other close. I was close to falling asleep now, after having this experience of a lifetime, I was pretty sure it would be on my mind for the rest of the night. I snuggled closer to his chest.

"Cheyenne?" He said softly. I looked up at him with half-sleepy eyes and a smile.

"Hmm?"

His fingers were threading themselves through my hair. I shivered. A sweet tingle of excitement. "Are you okay?"

I let out a small tired laugh and kiss his chin. Yes, I was **very **okay.

He chuckles lightly and nuzzles his face close to mine. "I love you, baby."

"I love you more, my Paul." I reply faintly.

Sleep now become my friend and never felt better…..

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter didn't kill you guys, but I really did take a good amount of time working and editing this chapter. I'm sorry in advance if there are some grammatical errors, hopefully not because I proofread this a dozen of times.<strong>

**So leave a review and let's see what you guys felt about this. Next lemon shouldn't take forever, at least I hope not but until then peace and love to you guys, my best readers ever!**

**Love you all to death!**

**-Undisciplined**


End file.
